Rock Lee and The Mysterious Scroll of Mystery
by asdoiugosfijasoidljfasd
Summary: "Three months ago, when the first snow fell in the land of iron, a squad of highly qualified genin entered the highly defended Otogakure in order to retrieve a mysterious scroll in the possession of Orochimaru." This team of genin had been seized by the enemy and now it's up to Rock Lee and his team to retrieve to mysterious scroll and complete the mission the genin failed. Go Lee!


**Rock Lee and The Mysterious Scroll of Mystery**

**Authors note:** Hey fellow fan fiction readers! Thank you for taking the time to read my latest story, _Rock Lee and the Mysterious Scroll of Mystery_, it means a lot to me! Since this is my first proper fan fiction - the one written previously doesn't quite count - I have no idea how it will turn out. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it, though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters or merchandise. All rights go to the official owners of Naruto.

* * *

_Gai Sensei is the Coolest!_

_He practically GLOWS with cool!_

\- Rock Lee

* * *

**Chapter 1: We're Off to Steal the Scroll!**

* * *

"I have called you all here together today for a reason of utmost importance." Four figures stood solemnly to attention and aptly listened as the Fifth Hokage addressed them.

"Three months ago, when the first snow fell in the land of iron, a squad of highly qualified genin entered the highly defended Otogakure in order to retrieve a mysterious scroll in the possession of Orochimaru. The effects of this scroll are currently unknown, however, it is believed to be in the possession of a great, ancient power, so useful that Orochimaru deemed it necessary to keep it in close scrutiny of his slaves – ehem, loyal jonin – at all times except at 03:17 every third Monday. It was at this time when the genin would strike.

The mission was that at the time when security was lax around the scroll, the team of genin would infiltrate the confines of Otogakure and steal the scroll and bring it back to Konoha for inspection. These genin had already been stationed in to city's red-light district for seven weeks and were in the perfect position to quietly sneak into Orochimaru's lair and steal the scroll and then return to Konoha before anyone realised what had happened. Unfortunately, there was a slight hitch in the plan.

A chunin who had participated in last year's Chunin Selection Exams as a genin had recognized a member of the team of genin as one of the Konoha genin she had faced off against. This immediately brought about questioning as to of why a team of Konoha genin were in Otogakure without a permit. The team of genin did what every reasonable team should do in those circumstances: they ran. Unfortunately, it must have been an off day for this team who usually have an impeccable record in missions, for they were all overcome and detained within 30 seconds by a group of S-rank Otogakure Anbu. This group of 12-year-old genin are most likely currently being tortured for information as we speak.

Your mission, should you choose to accept it – you have no choice really – is to break into the maximum security Otogakure detention center and break out these genin. However, the main purpose of this mission is not actually a rescue mission. The rescue will serve as a distraction whist the real mission occurs deep into the depths of Orochimaru's lair, right where the mysterious scroll can be found. While three of you are wreaking havoc onto Otogakure by rescuing the genin and causing complete chaos in general, one of you will sneak into Orochimaru's lair, steal the scroll, and then escape without being seen.

Only the stealthiest of ninja can I appoint this task to. I need someone who is well versed in the ninja arts of ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and senjutsu, someone who can I trust inexplicitly and who will guard the secrets of the scroll with their lives until they return to Konoha. Unfortunately Jiraiya is researching and Kakashi is out on a mission. That leaves you, our next best ninja. One of you must do this." For a moment there was a stunned silence as the ninja contemplated what their Hokage had just said. Or maybe they were just staring at Tsunade's oversized breasts as they jiggled and swayed with every emphasis she made on her report. Either way, there were ten whole, uninterrupted seconds of silence until it was broken.

"Of course, Hokage-sama, my youthful students and I are up to the task!" Bellowed a tall man dressed in sexy green spandex. He put his thumb up and flashed a stunning smile in his renowned Might Guy pose. Both Tenten and Neji involuntarily cringed for some unknown reason while Rock Lee – better known as Bushy Brows: The next Might Guy in the making – looked at his sensei with an expression on his face akin to reverence.

Inspired, Lee suddenly yelled out: "I will do it! I will be the one to infiltrate Orochimaru's lair and take the mysterious scroll for Konoha!" His teammates did not seem at all shocked with Lee's admission while Lee himself seemed to be bursting with pride. "… And my honorable teammates shall rescue the genin from their plight!" He added as an afterthought.

"Oh Lee! I have trained you well, my student! Yes, you will be perfect for that part in this mission. I will serve as a distraction with Neji and Tenten and we will rescue those needy genin while you steal the scroll. It is the perfect plan!" Might Guy gushed with pride as he obviously took great delight in his prodigy taking the initiative in a highly precarious mission.

"Guy Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Hmm…" Tsunade hummed, deep in thought. "It is not the exact arrangement that I had in mind, but it might actually work. Yes. Yes, this might actually be better then sending Neji as I had originally planned." She glanced towards Lee's direction and assessed him while Lee and Might Guy were still having their moment then nodded in approval.

"Tenten!" She addressed the girl as nobody else was obviously listening anymore. "I have made my decision."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

"You will accompany Konoha jonin Might Guy and Hyuuga Neji on the mission to rescue the squad of genin held captive in Otogakure. Chunin, Rock Lee, will also accompany you until you reach the village where you will then split up and continue your own separate missions. When the scroll has been retrieved you must immediately regroup and return to Konoha, regardless of whether you have rescued the genin. Do I make myself clear?" The Fifth Hokage stared Tenten into the eyes with such seriousness it made her quiver.

"Y…yes, Hokage-sama!" Tenten stammered.

"Very well. You are dismissed." The members of Team Guy then proceeded to exit the Hokage tower.

"Come on Neji, let's go." Might Guy ordered.

"Right. Of course." Neji tore his eyes away from the Hokage's ample bosom, which he had been staring at the entire time and reluctantly exited the tower with his team, preparing to embark on their journey to the Sound.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank-you again for taking the time to read my story! I hope the first chapter was enjoyable :) I will make an effort to update fairly often. Please review if you have the time, I would love some constructive criticism!

Mel3173


End file.
